


Stargaze

by awesominin



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Secret Santa :), Short, Stargazing, soft, yosahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesominin/pseuds/awesominin
Summary: The light rustling of the blanket being set down made Asahi realize: he was really going to stargaze with his boyfriend. It was one of his many dreams since he was younger. From his first memory, he has of him looking at the stars from his small home in Japan to his current position of stargazing in Korea.
Relationships: Kanemoto Yoshinori/Hamada Asahi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Treasure Secret Santa 2020





	Stargaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseyong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyong/gifts).



The light rustling of the blanket being set down made Asahi realize: he was really going to stargaze with his boyfriend. It was one of his many dreams since he was younger. From his first memory, he has of him looking at the stars from his small home in Japan to his current position of stargazing in Korea. 

A light chuckle broke him out of his thoughts. He looks up to see his boyfriend looking down, fondly at him. 

“Hey! What are you laughing about?” Asahi pouted. The other male lifted his hand, while still lightly laughing, to Asahi’s cheek and pinched it.

“Just laughing at how spaced you were that you didn’t realize that I set up everything.” Asahi looked to find that his boyfriend was indeed right: everything was set up. Asahi plopped his butt down and lied down on the set down blanket. His boyfriend sighed and went to lay down with Asahi. 

“Do I not even get a ‘Thank you, Nori! You are the best!’ from?” Yoshi playfully teased. Asahi looked that the other male and smiled cheekily.

“Nope!” Asahi smiled. Yoshi pouted and rolled over with an “I see how it is.” Asahi honestly felt bad right after, but he shouldn’t have been. A few seconds after Yoshi rolled over, the male turned right back around and attacked Asahi with tickles. 

After a few minutes of laughter and “Yo- hahaha- shi, hahaha stop!” the two boys finally broke apart and did what they were supposed to do to all this time: stargaze.

A bright flash passed over both of the males’ faces. Asahi gasped, “Yoshi! Make a wish(stream make a wish by NCT U)! It’s a shooting star!” Just as fast as it came, it disappeared. 

“Did you get to make a wish, Sahi?” Yoshi asked as he turned to face the other. “Yeah!” Asahi exclaimed as he also turned, “What did you wish for? I wished for-” Yoshi put a finger over Asahi’s mouth to stop him.

“If you tell me what you wished for, it won’t come true,” He smiled, “I’m sure you want it to come true.”

A few hours later, Asahi fell asleep while gazing. Yoshi smiled softly and picked up the male. He packed up their things and headed back home.

Unbeknownst to them both, they made the same wish: to stay with each other for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story, though it is incredibly short. Sorry about that! Happy Holidays to all!


End file.
